


Mind Games

by elstarwarslover



Series: The Other Other Epilogues [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Reconciliation, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstarwarslover/pseuds/elstarwarslover
Summary: Jade and Rose went on a date, Jade was open about her feelings, Rose didn't understand
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde
Series: The Other Other Epilogues [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594504
Kudos: 8





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the best part of jaderose is the difference between jade's clarity and rose's weird mind games... she's trying her best](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/540928) by sicknastyjr. 



\-- **tentacleTherapist** [TT] **began pestering gardenGnostic** [GG] \--  
TT: It has come to my attention that you were being serious yesterday.  
TT: I will admit, this comes as a surprise to me.  
TT: Seeing as though I am unaccustomed to such displays of openness, that is.  
TT: To that end, I am wondering if you would be willing to go out with me again.  
TT:  
TT: Jade?  
GG: im here  
GG: of course ill go out with you again!!!  
GG: buuuuuuuuttttt  
GG: you have to apologize first :p  
TT: Right, of course.  
TT: That is what one would normally do in such a situation, is it not?  
TT: I am not such a stranger to apologies myself.  
TT: Although I am usually on the receiving end of them.  
TT: And usually they come as a result of a great deal of alcohol.  
GG: rose  
TT: Right.  
TT: I'm sorry, Jade.  
TT: I would really appreciate if you gave me a second chance.  
GG: okay!!!  
GG: i appreciate that a lot :)  
TT: Yeah, well, I do aim to please.  
GG: :p  
GG: okay mrs sarcastic  
GG: how about we meet at olive garden tomorrow?  
TT: I can do that.  
GG: great!!!! see you there :) 

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a drabble but ended up a little long, and I don't want to cut it down any.


End file.
